Starved For Help (TDTD)
Starved For Help '''is the second episode of Undead Jastus The Dissolve of The Dead: Video Game. '' Summary Three months after the start of the outbreak, Lee Everett continues to survive in a world not kind to survivors. Now, with a group to take care of and food at a premium, will he find the means to keep them safe and fed? Plot It's been three months since the apocalypse started. Lee Everett, Kenny and Mark are walking through the woods. They stop as they think it's a member of their group but then finds a man named David Parker with a bear trap on his leg and two teens trying to take the bear trap off. The two teens named Travis and Ben Paul, get their attention, causing Lee, Kenny and Mark trying to help but zombies then appear. This causes Lee to make a decision on what to do with David although none of these attempts are successful. Unable to Free or Takes Too Long: 'If Lee decides to try and save David without thinking to amputate his leg. It'll fail and he'll become trapped, unfortunately, Travis accidentally gets shot by Mark as he attempts to take Mark's rifle while Mark's hand is on the trigger. This is when Lee has the option to shoot David in the head or leave him. '''Amputate His Leg: '''If Lee decides to amputate his leg, he will take his axe and cut his leg off before being taken by Kenny and Lee to safety as Ben and Travis follow them. After they get back, Katjaa then runs top them as Mark (if he shot Travis) or Kenny (if David's leg was amputated) and decides to check on him. Which results in Larry being annoyed over this and getting in an argument with Lee but this argument is either stopped by Lilly (if you left Irene to be devoured) or will be stopped by Kenny (if you shot Irene in the head). Afterwards, when Lee walks to Katjaa and checks on Travis/David. David or Travis reanimates and attempts to bite Lee before being struck in the back with an axe by Larry Caul, Doug (if he didn't die in "A New Day") or shot in the back of the head by Carley (if Doug died in "A New Day"). Afterwards, Ben or Travis explains that anyone can die from anything lethal no matter if it's a bite wound or not. This shocks everyone, causing a bit of a conflict between people. Hours later, two men appear on front of the Motel. They explain they are the St. John Brothers and they are just to trade. This causes Lee (along with Doug ''(determinant), Carley and Mark) to follow the brothers to their farm. Once there, Andrew and Danny's mom, Brenda, greets them about being in their farm. They explain that they never had a lot of company at their farm and they ask them for help. Lee and Mark agree to it and Brenda explains about a walker that's been messing with their generator. Lee, Andrew, Danny and Mark decide to go to the generator and tries turning it on before a arrow shoots out and strikes Mark in the chest. Injuring him, this causes Lee, Andrew, Danny and Mark to flee away. Afterwards, Andrew tells Danny and Lee that he'll tend to Mark's shoulder and tells them to go investigate. Danny and Lee head off to where Mark was shot. Minutes Later, they find a camp site and sees a blue hat with the letter D on it. Lee picks it up and looks at it before a woman named Jolene, confronts them with a crossbow. She screams at the both of them, calling them "a rapist" and freaking out about her daughter. This provokes Danny and Danny shoots Jolene in the head, killing her. Lee, shocked, questioned what Danny did and in response, he explained it's what he had to do. Later, the Motel Survivors manage to find the farm. Andrew and Brenda come out to welcome the survivors and explain they can stay at the farm. This causes them to be excited and more happy. Lee and Danny get back to the camp. Lee decides to interact to Clementine more by hanging out with her. She sees a swing and asks Lee to push her on it, which he agrees too. Clementine get's on it and swings Lee on the swing before Duck gets on the swing. The day has gone bye and it's almost sundown. Lee goes to a farm that has a cow inside it along with cattle in it. Katjaa and Clementine pet the cows as Lee tells them it's time for dinner. Once inside, Lee states he needs to go to rest room, which Danny allows him to go. However, when he got upstairs, he heard a man's voice. Confused, Lee decided to sneak into the room and the first thing Lee saw was a amputated Mark, bleeding out due to blood loss. Mark tells Lee before dying is to not eat the meat. This freaks Lee out, causing him to run downstairs, where he yells to everybody not to eat the meat. Causing everyone except Andrew, Danny and Brenda to have sad sinister look on their face. This is when the St. John brothers explain they didn't want to deal with this, causing them to knock out all the members. Lee wakes up in a freezer locker room where Kenny, Clementine, Lilly and Larry are in. In it, during this, Larry starts to blame Lee about getting them trapped here. Lilly (no matter if Lee shot Irene or left her to be devoured) defends Lee by explaining that he didn't know the St. Johns were bad but Larry ignores it, resulting him getting for angry at Lee. As a result, Larry suffers a heart attack and presumably dies. Lilly thinks he's passing out and proceeds to press against his chest and try to pump his heart. Kenny then explains there is not hope and he needs to be put down. Lee have three choices in what he could do. '''Side With Lilly: '''If you side with Lilly, Lee will run to her side and try to pump up his heart. However, as he is trying, Kenny smashes Larry's head with a salt lick brick, killing him. Lilly thanks Lee for helping her while Kenny is called out for what he did. '''Side With Kenny: '''If you side with Kenny, Lee will grab Lilly and pull her back as Kenny takes a salt lick and smashes Larry's head. Lilly because hateful to Lee and Kenny but mainly Kenny in that regard. '''Take To Long or Decide not to chose: '''If you don't move or decide not the chose. Kenny will still kill Larry by smashing a salt lick on his head, killing him. Kenny will not show any resentment to you or acknowledge that you helped him and Lilly wouldn't be mad at Lee for not helping but more so mad at Kenny for what he did. Afterwards, Lee decides to figure out how to get free and see a vent. Lee asks Clementine to go through it, which she does and manages to open the door from the house. Freeing everyone. Afterwards, they make it to the barn along with Lilly following them. They see the St. John brothers talking about their plans. They hide in a barn space. After they think the coast is clear, Danny finds them with his rifle and attempt to kill the four, causing Kenny and Lee to fight them. Kenny gets knocked and Lee manages to injure him in a bear trap. Then Lee has the option to kill or spare Danny. '''Kill Danny: '''If Lee decides to kill Danny by stabbing him with a pitchfork, Lee will scare Clementine but she'll still have a close relationship with her. He'll late reanimate off-screen. '''Spare Danny: '''If Lee decides to spare Danny, he'll later die off-screen by being devoured by zombies. Either way, Lilly steals his rifle and leave off to the house. Lee walks in to see Brenda aiming her at Carley's head as she is trying not to freak out. Lee tries to move close but Brenda threatens him everytime he comes close. She is only stopped with Brenda accidentally walks into a zombified Mark, killing her. Afterwards, Carley and Lee come out to see Andrew aiming his rifle at Duck as Duck begs to be let go, causing Lee to tackle Andrew and accidentally fire Andrew's gun, almost hitting Duck but misses him but 5 inches away. Andrew and Lee start fighting. The group watch as Lee and Andrew fight during the scuffle. Lee has the choice to: '''Push Andrew in the Electric Fence: '''During the scuffle, Andrew can be pushed into the fence if you were successful in turning on the generator. '''Shoot Andrew in the Head: '''After beating Andrew, he'll call Lee a coward for not killing him. If Lee decides to prove he's not a coward, he'll shoot Andrew in the head, killing him. '''Leave Him: '''After beating Andrew, he'll call Lee a coward for not killing him. If Lee decides not to kill Andrew, Lee leave with the group as Andrew breaks down crying as more zombies come after him including a zombified Brenda. After Lee's group leave, they manage find a box full of stuff. If Clementine saw Lee kill Andrew from pushing him onto the fence or shooting him, she'll question Lee if the guys were bad. Lee explains to they were bad people and that she is going to be okay. Once back at the Motel, they see boxes of supplies that was set their by Andrew when Lee's group was kidnapped. Lee sees a recorder and plays it, showing Jolene to be stalking them and acting like a psychopath. '''In-Game Decisions Savior: Did you chop off David's leg? * Let David to Die - 16% * Amputate Leg - 84% * Shoot David in the head - 57% Pragmatism: Did you help Kenny kill Larry? * Tried to revive Larry - 69% * Helped to kill Larry - 31% Revenge: Killed both brothers? * Didn't kill both brothers - 82% * Did kill both brothers - 18% Cast TBA Deaths * David Parker * Travis (Determinant) * Mark (Alive) * Jolene * Larry Caul (Alive; Possibly, Before Reanimation) * Danny St. John (Alive, Determinant) * Brenda St. John (Alive) * Andrew St. John (Alive, Determinant) Trivia * First appearance of Travis. * First (and last) appearance of David Parker. * First (and last) appearance of Mark. (Alive) * First (and last) appearance of Jolene. * First (and last) appearance of Danny St. John. (Alive, Determinant) * First (and last) appearance of Brenda St John. (Alive) * First (and last) appearance of Andrew St. John. (Alive, Determinant) * Last appearance of Larry Caul. (Alive; Possibly, Before Reanimation)